Spyro and Sora's Cycle Part II
by Richer1992
Summary: With Eragon training with the elves and the Varden preparing for war, Sora and Spyro find themselves facing more challenges then they ever had before. Can Sora defeat the Empire and the darkness within before it is too late? Rated T for violence/ blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting this one kind of early but considering how popular the first one was; I assume that you all may not have a problem with that. Anyhow, here is the first chapter of story two of Spyro and Sora's Cycle taking place during Eldest. Let's get started.**

Recap

"I have a question Spyro?" Sora asked through the mental connection that they shared. Spyro looked over at him and said "okay shoot." Sora then said "I've have fought heartless and nobodies right?" Spyro nodded his head in agreement and so Sora continued "I have also defeated and Ansem's Heartless and Organization XIII right?" Spyro nodded his head in agreement again and wondered where Sora was going with this.

Sora then said "and just recently I took down one of the greatest threats to the Varden and a giant Heartless Dragon correct?" Spyro couldn't help but say "not without the help of Aros." Sora quickly replied "be that as it may I was still the catalyst of these events right?" Spyro nodded his head for a third time and Sora finally got to the real issue that he wanted to address.

He looked directly at his dragon partner and asked him "so why is it that you and I are the only ones cleaning up this battlefield?" Sort gave a slight grunt before tossing the dead Urgal body that he was carrying onto the pile. His nose gave a twitch at the familiar but still unpleasant smell of the now starting to decay bodies. No matter how many battlefields he was then that stench would always be the most prominent. Spyro then placed the body that he was caring in his mouth on the pile as well and gave a slight gag at the bad taste it left in his mouth.

It'd been about two days since the battle of Farthen Dûr. Two days since Spyro revealed himself to the Varden and two days since Eragon had killed the Shade Durza and was now known throughout the Varden as Shadeslayer. Sora had noticed a slowly but sudden change within the Varden as the people and the dwarves started to realize that the Varden now had the advantage in the number of Riders compared to the Empire. Sora had a faint thought that some of them were starting to consider themselves unbeatable considering how both of the Riders and their Dragon partners managed to perform exceptionally in the battle, though most people didn't know the cost that Eragon had to pay in order to obtain such a prestigious title. The few times Sora actually looked at the scar that was inflicted on Eragon's back was met with about the same results. The scar seems to be the physical manifestation of some dark curse the Shade had inflicted upon Eragon the moment the wound was first open. Upon closer inspection, sore was able to discover small amounts of dark energy seething around the spinal cord of Eragon. At times when Eragon's back where erupted in a seizure did those dark clouds seemed to grow larger. It wasn't long before Eragon's own magical power was able to suppress the spell but the effort in doing so as always left drained. Store was now fearful that if this wound is to continue, Eragon would not have the strength needed to overcome the trials that were later ahead.

Despite all of his knowledge and magical skills, Sora was unable to find a cure to this wound. His only hope now resided with the elves in the far north. Maybe they had the skills needed to break the curse.

Sora shook his head out of those distracting thoughts and went back to cleaning up the rest the bodies that had already been scavenge for materials. Most of the Varden Army was still recovering from the battle and the few that were still able to fight were currently in the tunnels taking care of the remnants of the Urgal Army. I had managed to convince Eragon Saphira and Murtagh to remain behind and assist with the cleaning. Although Murtagh was determined to assist with cleaning up the rest of the horde, Sora was able to convince him otherwise. The reason being was that Sora had received a vision recently in his dreams in which he saw massive creatures dragging a human through dark tunnels and following two other humans.

Sora had no idea who the three humans were and he was not about to take any chances.

It was then that a Varden soldier started to approach both Sora and Spyro. He was feeling nervous at being around such a powerful figure and Sora was able to note that in both how his body was shacking and in his mind. The soldier gave a quick bow and replied that Ajihad was returning soon. Sora thanked the soldier and asked Spyro "We should probably go over there to make sure everything is alright." Spyro replied "Do you think Saphira is going to be there?" Sora was a little surprised from the strange question and asked "Why do you care?" Sora could feel a twinge of nervousness and he replied "Is just that ever since the battle, Saphira has been giving me these weird looks and she almost always seems to want to show off in front of me." Sora nodded his head in understanding and replied "I wouldn't worry about it too much man. It could be a phase she is going through. Remember that you are the first dragon she has seen in her whole life. It might take her time to adjust to that." Spyro nodded his head, understanding the point that Sora made.

It was then that Sora and Spyro made their way to the cave that Ajihad had entered with the Twins and a few soldiers.

**I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I can provide you with at least the same experience you got while reading the first book.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let us get started with chapter two. Now back in Sora POV**

Double Betrayal

Spyro and I eventually managed to reach a spot where we were able to see the tunnel that Ajihad was going to come out of. With not much else to do, Spyro got down on his stomach and his eyes were about half closed indicating that he was about to go to sleep. However, I could still feel his body alert and active in case there was going to be any problems.

I made my way over to Spyro's side and propped my back onto his chest. I could already feel the warmth of the fire inside of him passing through my body, luring me into sleep as well. I managed to keep that suppressed as I knew there were a few things I needed to take care of first.

Without really thinking about it, my hand reached inside one of my pockets and pulled out the summon charm that I had gotten after taking down that Heartless Dragon. The summon charm was causing me a serious headache as no matter how much I tried, I was unable to summon whatever is represented by the symbol on the charm. In fact the charm had remain inactive ever since it glowed when I mentioned to Spyro how I thought of Eragon as a friend and wondered if he felt the same way. The more I thought about it, the more it seems like the charm is somehow related to friendship but whenever I think of my other friends it doesn't activate. There have also been moments where I felt like tossing the charm away and not having to deal with it but I always end up putting it back in my pocket and musing that the answer may come to me later.

I looked over the charm in hoping of finding some clue that would lead me to unlocking its power. However, the charm continued to remain inert. I attention focused back onto the symbol that was represented on the charm. I had a feeling that it was the key to understanding it but no matter how hard I tried or how many books I looked through; there was nothing on a symbol that had a red lightning bolt, an orange apple, a pink butterfly, a purple gem, and a blue balloon circling a pinkish-purple star.

It was then that Spyro said "Why are you so focused on that necklace?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the question and it took me a while before I could reply "I…don't know. I just have this weird feeling that this charm might contain a powerful allay." I looked back at the charm and said in an after tone "It would be nice if this charm would give me something to help me understand it."

It was then that the charm started to glow in a soft light. I was surprised by the sudden activity and wondered how I had managed to do it. The source of the light was coming from the center of the charm where the purplish-pink star was at. Before I had a chance to anything else, the light suddenly died out and I notice that there was now a book on my lap. I said to Spyro "Well…that's the first time I saw a summon charm do that."

I put the charm away for now and I picked up the book. It felt heavy in my hands but I also felt a strange power coming from it. I wondered if it had something to do with the fact that I had asked the charm to give me a clue as to what it was or if it was just coincidence. It was then that Spyro said "What does the book say." I looked at the title and saw to my disappointment that it was written in some kind of language that I was unfamiliar with. I replied to Spyro "Don't know. It is not written in any language I am familiar with." Spyro gave a small huff and said "Well that is such a big help." I could understand where Spyro was coming from but I was looking at it in a way of actually helping me. Whatever this book was, it was sure to be somehow connected to the summon charm. It might even have the steps needed to activate it. All I have to do now is decode a language that I am totally clueless about. No big deal right.

It was around that time that I felt the presence of Eragon and Saphira approaching. I quickly put the book away in my traveling bag. There was no sense in showing it to Eragon anyhow as I doubt he would be able to understand the language either.

I got up and made my way over to him. Once I got close enough, I asked "You here to greet Ajihad?" Eragon nodded his head in agreement and I couldn't help noticing the suspicious gaze he was giving me. I always had a feeling that Eragon may not trust me as he does with Saphira or Brom or even Murtagh. Still…it was not something that I was too concerned with at the moment. I knew that Eragon would be heading off to train with the elves soon and maybe it might give him a change in his outlook towards me.

I looked over at the tunnel that Ajihad was going to come out of and I said "I have a bad feeling about this." "Why is that?" Eragon asked curiously. I glanced at him and said "There is a darkness that I am unable to identify. It always seems to be out of my reach or beyond my sense." I thought about it for a bit and said "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious and stay close to Saphira if you can." Eragon nodded his head and after a moment replied "Murtagh will also be joining us." I nodded my head in understanding and said "Ask him to stay as close to you and Saphira as much as he can." I then made my way back over to where Spyro was at.

I was a little surprise to find Arya standing next to him. I was a little annoyed that Spyro did not inform me that she was here but considering the fact that I have been a little on edge as of late, I let it slide.

I went over to stand next to Arya. Before I had a chance to say anything, Arya asked "You seem stressed." I nodded my head a bit and replied "There are some dark forces at work here that I am unable to identify and I hate not knowing what going on around me." She looked at me with a piercing gaze and said "I thought you had taken care of that darkness?" I shrug and replied "I believe I may have only delayed it for the moment. However, I need to know if Galbatorix has been influenced by the Heartless." She replied "Why should that matter?" I gave a glare of anger before quickly suppressing it with a tired sigh before replying "Believe me…it will make a huge difference."

It was then that I heard the sounds of footsteps echoing in the tunnel. I took a quick glance at Eragon and saw that Murtagh was now with them. He looked a little annoyed with the fact that he was not doing more to help out with clearing out the Urgals but I am glad that he was able to keep that in check.

I turned my attention back to the tunnel and saw that the Varden squad appearing. The squad consisted of Ajihad and his bodyguard with the addition of the Twins in case they ran into any mages. I started to make my way towards them, my movements slow and careful like walking on broken glass. Spyro quickly got up and followed close behind.

Then...it happened.

I heard the sounds of an Urgal battle cry and watched in horror as a squad of Urgals poured out of the tunnel and destroyed the rear guard in a matter of seconds. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as I summoned Purple Legend and made my way to the skirmish. Spyro tried to follow as best he could in the confined space. Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Arya took a few seconds longer to respond but managed to get weapons drawn and were running to the besieged group.

Before I could reach them, there was a blast of light and a booming sound. I was stopped in my tracks and clenched my teeth in annoyance. I tried to disperse the light but I was still recovering from the battle and I was unable to create the right spell.

As quickly as it had begun, the light faded. When it did, I raced over and found to my horror the result of the skirmish. All the guards were dead or dying but that was not the worst of it. No…there were two things that caused me both the most grief and the most confusion.

The first was the fact that Ajihad was lying on the ground with a fatal wound on his chest and the second was that I was unable to see the Twins anywhere.

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying it.**

A Game Changer

The skirmish was a dreaded sight to behold. Eragon and Arya went over to where Ajihad was lying in an attempt to try and heal the wound he had sustained. However, I only needed one glance to know that his time in this world was almost over. I felt the sadness in my heart over his impending death but I have learned a long time ago that sometimes there is really nothing you can do to stop fate. I let Eragon and Arya have their moment while I searched the ground for any sort of clue as to what had happen. I was so engrossed with it that I was unaware that Orik had arrived on the scene in addition to Jörmunder. Both had brought troops with them and they quickly formed a plan to go after the Urgals.

I got up from where I was knelling and said "No one is going anywhere." They all looked at me with confusion and I continued "It is almost impossible to navigate the tunnels without a dwarf guide and you are needed here and the moment Orik." I directed that last part to the dwarf when I saw his mouth opening up in protest.

I was surprised to see that Eragon had an angry look on his face as he said "So you are just going to let them get away with this?" I gave a stern look and replied "Going after them for the mere sake of revenge will achieve nothing. In fact, that is what I believe the Twins are hoping that we do." Surprise came on all the faces present and Murtagh asked "You believe the Twins are behind this?" I gestured to the ground and said "Do you see any of their bodies among the dead? Since Urgals are not known for taking prisoners, I believe the Twins were able to dominate the minds of the ones who attack Ajihad and his bodyguard in an attempt to create a diversion." I paused for a moment, thinking about wither I wanted to voice this or not but came to the conclusion that there was no harm in it and continued "It was rather fortunate of us that their plan was only a parcel success."

"What do you mean?" Arya asked. I looked over at her and said "It is just a theory but given how this ambush was set up and executed, I believe that the Twins objective was not just to kill Ajihad but to capture a particular human to return to Galbatorix." The area became eerily silent as those present tried to figure out who their intended target was. Most looked at Eragon seeing as he was the most likely but I was quickly shook my head and said "It was not Eragon but rather I believe that their target may have been Murtagh."

Murtagh took the news that he was the intended target with a bit of surprise and he quickly asked "But what does Galbatorix want with me?" I looked off in the distance, my thoughts following along the same pattern. In truth I had suspected that Galbatorix had wanted to reclaim Murtagh ever since he revealed himself to be the son of Morzan, the first and last of the Forsworn. My first thought was that it was merely for the sake of loyalty. In his twisted mind, Galbatorix may believe that because Murtagh is the son of Morzan he should have the same amount of loyalty as well. Was there something that I was missing?

I looked over at Eragon as if he might have the answers. It was strange how Eragon seemed to act like his father in almost every aspect. Their personalities were almost identical. It was then that it hit me. It was not the loyalty that Galbatorix wanted; it was the blood of his most faithful follower.

Realizing that Murtagh was still waiting for an answer, I merely said "I am not entirely sure…but I do have an idea as to the reason. However, in order for me to find out if it is true or not, I'm going to need gather some more information." What I didn't tell them was that I knew, and Spyro knew as well, that there was only one place where I hope get that particular information.

Galbatorix's castle, the most heavily guarded place in all of Alagaesia.

However, those thoughts were going to have to wait until a later time. There was a now more pressing issue to attend to. I then said "But I digress, that is a job for another day. Right now we need to focus our efforts into deciding who is going to lead the Varden."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and went off on separate paths. As I watched them disperse, I said to Spyro "This complicates things…" He looked over at me and replied "How so?" I looked at him and said "If the Varden acts like any other organize group, then there are bound to be factions looking for a chance to place someone with their interests in mind or be able to control easily." I felt Spyro nod his head in my mind and he said "we must also take into consideration that you and Eragon would be considered to being the leader of the Varden." I nodded my head and replied "I might if I have to and there is no other option available. However, I do not believe that Eragon should assume command of the Varden. I can only see bad outcomes from that option. There is also the fact that If Eragon supports one person and I support another, we could end up tearing the Varden into two warring factions which would be disastrous. No…for the new Varden leader to be successful, they will need to have both Riders' support."

I gave a tired sigh and said "This is going to be a long day."

**Kind of a filler chapter but I hope that is okay.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four for you all to enjoy…I hope.**

Political Support

I was sitting on a railing watching the Varden move around on their daily business. It felt kind of strange watching them like this; oblivious to the inner working of the Varden and the only things on their mind were their chances of victory or how much longer they were going to survive. It was kind of sad watching them as they made me remember days long ago where I was still on the island with Riku and Kairi playing in the sun without a care in the world.

I gave a tired sigh as my mind returned to the present situation. Spyro was currently out hunting at the moment but he should return in time for the funeral which was to be scheduled later this evening. I had not seen Eragon or Saphira all morning and I was starting to wonder where they might have been. Murtagh was roaming around the city at the time. Although I was tempted to enter his mind and try to relieve him of the struggle that was going on inside, I respected his wish to not be subjected to a mind probe and I trust him enough to not get into any trouble. Brom was gathering information about the Varden current military and economical strength for me. I needed to know these things because I wanted to figure out if there was a chance for the Varden to make a strike against Galbatorix now while the iron was hot so to speak. I was also unable to locate Arya anywhere but I knew that she was capable to taking care of herself and did not need me to keep an eye on her.

I looked up at the mountain and I thought "Well…it is not like I had anything better to do." I reached into my bag and pulled out the strange book that had appeared from the summon charm. This was my first chance to actually get a better look at it.

The book was rather large and felt heavy in my hands so I assumed that it was some kind of dictionary or maybe a reference. The cover of the book was colored in a rather bright red but what captured my eyes was that in the center of the book was a gold figure that looked like to be the head of a mythical animal called a unicorn. There were several gold stars around the unicorn head and I had a feeling that this book was considered important. I counted the gold stars and found that the total was six.

It was just the language that I was having problems with. There were various symbols located inside a box at the bottom of the cover. The symbols were varied but I was able to see that some of them looked like horseshoes, stars, crescent moons, and the same unicorn head that was emblazed at the center of the cover. I continued to stare at the symbols as I had a strange feeling that it was some type of language. However, if it is in fact a language then it is a language that I am unfamiliar with. It might be something that is unique to the world where the summon charm and the book have originated but I was unsure if the world still existed or not and if there was in face a summon charm here means that it probably has been swallowed in darkness.

I tried to open the book, hoping to find answers inside but I was surprise to find that the book was unwilling to open. I gave a grunt of stress and said to the book "What does it take for you to reveal your secrets?" Naturally, the book did not respond to me and that serves to only agitate me more.

I gave a tired sigh and thought "Relax Sora, all things will come in time. I am sure that I can translate this language in time." With reluctance, I put the book back into the bag. It was at that moment that Brom came around a corner and approached me. I looked at him and said "It is good to see you old friend." He smiled and replied "Same to you."

I got down from the railing before I asked "So what were you able to come up with?" Brom went on to describe how even though the military had suffered minimum casualties during the battle, the Varden were still severally outnumbered by the Empire. I nodded my head in understanding and said "It would be interesting to see what the new Varden leader will do under the circumstances." Brom then asked "Do you have any thoughts as to who should lead?" I was surprise that Brom asked me that question considering the fact that I was just thinking along the same lines. I shook my head and said "A few but nothing definite at the moment. The ones that I am thinking about all have potential risks tied to them. I was actually hoping to see who Eragon was going to pick and then decided wither to back that person up or not."

Brom nodded his head and said "That sounds like a respectable plan for the moment." Then without anything further to say, he made his way off to do something that I was not too concerned with knowing about.

I gave a tired sigh and decided to go and see if I could find Eragon or Saphira. I made my way around the city looking for any trace of them. I was tempted to expand my mind to find them but my thoughts were a little jumbled at the moment and it was hard for me to concentrate. I went through the marketplace, around the battlefield and the kitchens but there was no sign of him.

I was making my way towards his room when the door to the library opened up. I saw Arya walking out of the room and I quickly asked her if she had seen Eragon. She didn't reply but rather pointed at the door she had just exited. I nodded my head and made my way inside.

I saw Eragon looking at Saphira, clearly talking to her through their mental connection. I didn't say anything but rather waited until they noticed me. It took them about two minutes before Eragon looked at me and said "Is there something I can do for you Sora?" His voice was once again slightly cold and I found myself wondering what the reason behind it was. Pushing that thought aside I asked "I was curious as to wither or not you have figured out who is going to lead the Varden?" I saw Eragon's face quickly go from surprise to thought. I quickly assumed that he did have someone in mind. Eragon took a quick look at Saphira as if asking her for her support or something before he said "Well…we do have someone in mind." I motioned with my hand for him to continue and he then said "It is Nasuada."

The moment the name was uttered, my mind quickly worked on overdrive in order to evaluate her. The truth was that I rarely saw her before the battle and afterwards. I did hear a rumor that she was actually present in the battle as an archer but because I was busy with dealing with the hoard I was unable to see for myself. From what I knew of her, she seemed like a capable leader however there was the matter of her inexperience.

I looked at Eragon and asked "Are you sure she is what is best for the Varden?" He nodded his head and paused for the moment as if he was decided if he wanted to tell me something. I was unsure as to what it was but I found out when he said "I'm sure she will be a fine leader that I swore fidelity towards her."

That piece of information caught me off guard. Before I could ask why, Eragon went into an explanation of what happened while he was meeting with the Council of Elders. Once his story was complete, I couldn't help myself but give a smile and said "Nice job Eragon, you play the game well. Rest assures that I will support Nasuada over the Council but I can't swear fidelity to her." Eragon nodded his head in understanding and I said "We have a big event coming up" and then added in a softer tone "I hope you are right about this Eragon?

**Lots of talking starting off which if you know me by now is not one of my strong spots. I will take my time with this one and try to hit all the key points that I need to in the book.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy.**

Funeral

We gathered around the prone position of Ajihad. Since I have learned who Eragon was backing, I had spent rest of my time letting Brom and Murtagh know. Although Brom was surprised by the fact that Eragon had sworn fidelity to Nasuada, they both agreed that it was the best course of action. I then made my way back to my room and changed into more formal clothes. Although I hated wearing the penguin suit, it was much nicer then the battle-scarred, travel-worn clothes I was wearing at the moment. I still remember how I came to acquiring this suit and it still gave me a chuckle on how I used it.

I brought myself back to the present and made my way to stand next to Ajihad. Eragon was in front of me while Murtagh was behind me. I also knew that Brom was behind him while Spyro made his way to stand next to me. We waited for the band to begin and I found my emotions start to rise as they usually do whenever I had to attend something like this.

It was then that a rather pungent smell entered my nose. My nose gave a slight twitch and I said to myself "Who the heck has been drinking?" It was then that I felt a rather guilty and embarrassed flash of emotion coming from Eragon and I said in a whisper so that no one was able to hear us "Funny way of honoring the leader of the Varden by drinking until you reeked of the smell." He replied in an equally quiet tone "I was not drinking for Ajihad death; Orik, Saphira, and I were drinking with the dwarves when they heard about Saphira's promise." My right eyebrow rose up a fraction and I asked "So what did Saphira promise?" He glance back at me and said "She promised that she would return the rose stone to its original luster. I figured that it was a good idea as it would restore the dwarves favor with Saphira and me."

I took a quick glance at Saphira and said "You sure she will be up to it?" To which Eragon replied "I trust her with my life." I nodded my head and said "If she is able to pull it off, it will not only return the favor of the dwarves but restore their fighting spirits and I have a feeling we will need them at their best if we are going to win this war."

Before Eragon could reply, we heard the sound of instruments in the distance. I straighten up and said to myself "Here we go." Moving as almost one, we started to walk towards Ajihad's final resting place. Due to his contributions with the Varden and the dwarves, he would be put to rest in a stone coffin similar to what the dwarves use to bury their dead. However, the coffin would not be placed where the dwarves were buried so that those who wish to pay respects to him could do so without upsetting their burial grounds.

As of now, Ajihad was cleaned and garbed in the finest clothes they could find. I also notice that his sword and shield had been cleaned and repaired and it would give you the impression that he was just sleeping. In fact I had to check with my mind to see if he had any conscious thoughts but I was only rewarded with a void of black which means no activity in the brain. I gave a tired sigh and realized how exhausted I was feeling. I made a note to myself that I would be getting some rest soon before doing anything else unless there was something important that needed to get done.

As we continued to walk in out rather slow pace, I started to sense the emotions that were emitting from those present. It caused my own demeanor to fall and I found myself having a hard time keeping my mind focused on more positive thoughts. I was eventually forced to remove myself from the thoughts of those present and instead keep my mind to myself where the only connection I kept open was to Spyro. I looked at his emotions and was a little surprise to find that besides the usual emotions one would feel during a funeral, there was a small worm of anxiety forming in his stomach. I was curious as to what was causing it but decided to ask him until after the funeral and the coronation.

It was then that we finally came in view of the crowd. All of them were wearing black to symbolize their sadness and I could see the tears resting on their face. We continued to walk and it was then that I realized that we were actually following the beat of a drum. I was a bit annoyed with myself for the lack of attention and I now tried to become more aware of my surrounding without getting loss in the endless sea of despair that was washing around me.

It was then that we reached the chamber which once held the crystal rose. However, due to Arya's quick thinking and the force of Saphira breaking through, the crystal was now reduced to mere fragments. I noticed the expressions on the dwarves' faces becoming more hunted then before and I once again wondered if Saphira would be able to summon the magic inside of her to be able to restore it to its original beauty. We carefully made our way around the broken shards and started to go down into the catacombs of Further Dûr where the tombs were located.

Once we had reached the tombs, we watched as the soldiers who were carrying the body lay him inside of a stone container. When that was done, I watched as each important member of the Varden went up to pay their respects to the fallen leader with Nasuada being the first. I was behind Eragon and I waited for him to be done before I made my way up there with Spyro behind me. I looked over at the body and I was once again feeling all the sadness that was emanating in everyone present. I was also remembering all the deaths that I had caused and I found my stomach start to turn a bit. I managed to force that feeling down before raising my right hand and placed the hand so that it looked like I was giving a prayer over Ajihad body. I then said in a quiet voice "riposa in pace" before making my way off of the clearing to allow Murtagh a chance to pay respects. I looked over at Nasuada and saw that even though her eyes were covered in tears I could see the look of determination and for the first time so far I felt that Eragon had made a wise choice. The real question would be if the Council of Elders were going to agree with this decision. Once thing was for sure, it was going to be an interesting coronation.

**I apologize for this being so late but I do hope you all enjoy it. Nothing more to say really except…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize first of all if these past few chapters have not been some of my best work. I have stated before that I find myself doing a lot better when there is more action then talking involve. I am still thankful for you all in spending some time reading my stuff when I know there are much better writers out there. With that out of my system, here is chapter number six.**

Coronation and Blindside

I was sitting down on some of the steps that were leading up to a main theater. I was told that this was where the new leader of the Varden would be coroneted and as tradition was such a big deal around here, they were not persuaded to move the coronation to a place that had more comfortable seats. I was feeling the annoying stab of loose rocks on my bottom and for the third time in the span of a few minutes I fidgeted in my seat to get comfortable. Spyro gave a small chuckle and said "stop moving so much. People are staring at you." I gave a small grunt and said "Well excuse me for trying to get comfortable while sitting on a rock." He gave a small chuckle and said "Since when you have become so delicate." I simply reply "I have never been delicate but I just simply wish I had a cushion or something."

Spyro never replied as we notice that everyone was here and Jörmunder started to address the Varden assembled. I listen with a passive demeanor though I happen to give a small chuckle when I heard someone shout "Shadeslayer" when Jörmunder asked who they believed would be suited for leading the Varden. I was lucky that he had the sense to keep his composure. He then announced that the new leader of the Varden would be Nasuada.

It was then that the dwarf king Hrothgar went to stand in front of the podium and give his support to Nasuada. I was a little curious as to why he would support Nasuada since I was unable to get an audience with him. I assumed that Eragon must have had something to do with it but no matter how it happens, I was not complaining. Arya was up next and as being the only elf present in the Varden, she would be the only one to decide for the elves if they should support Nasuada. She proclaimed the elves support and I knew that the last two left to offer their opinion were Eragon and I. I watched as Eragon and Saphira made their way up to the podium and announced their support for Nasuada. I nodded to myself as I knew that was going to happen. As Eragon left the podium, I made my way up there with Spyro in tow. I felt the theater get unusually tense as I made my way up but I was unable to figure out the reason.

"It could be because they are still unsure of your motives." Spyro said when I asked him about it. I nodded to myself as that sounded like a viable reason. Ever since the battle, I have been noticing that most people seemed only concerned with Eragon and Saphira. I had first thought it was merely because after they saw Spyro and I distinguishing ourselves during the battle that no one needed to worry about. Now I wonder if it was because of fear or something else.

I reached the podium and with as few words as possible, I stated that I would support Nasuada. Once I was done, I made my way back to my seat and watched as Nasuada finished off with her own speech which from what I was able to gather was just simply stating what she plan to do for the Varden. The crowd gave a rather enthusiastic cheer when it was over and I felt my heart start to increase in tempo as I felt the moment now upon us. I looked over at Eragon and saw that he appeared to be feeding off the energy of the crowd, gaining confidence and the drive to move forward. I place my hand on his shoulder and said "No matter what happens, I got your back." Eragon nodded and got up from his seat to make his way over to Nasuada and Jörmunder. Everyone watched as he drew his sword and knelled on the ground in front of them. The sword rested on his hands as if it was dangling on the fine wire of fate. We waited for a few moments before he spoke with such a defining tone that it left no doubt in anyone's mind as he proclaimed his fidelity to Nasuada.

The entire Varden was stunned. No one had expected this to happen. The ones most affect were the Council of Elders who I saw looked like they were on the verge of attacking Eragon. Nasuada gave a small smile before grabbing the sword from Eragon and completing the ritual. When it was over, the crowd let out a huge roar of support. Nasuada finished off the coronation with one last rousing speech and when the crowd was done applauding, they started to disperse. From the few minds I was able to read, I could tell that their confidence had been resorted.

**I know it was a short and I apologize but I wanted to get something out to you all. I will try to give you all a longer chapter next time.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**I once again apologize for the rather short last chapter. I really hope I can make it up to you all with this one.**

New Plan

It was a few days after the coronation when I was approached by a messenger saying that I was to report to Lady Nasuada in her father's old study right away. I was sitting at one of the dining halls by myself at the time as Spyro wanted to stretch his wings. I couldn't really blame him as we have been cooped up in this mountain for longer than I would have liked. I was tempted to try and leave the Varden inconspicuous so I could gather my own intelligence as to the state of the Empire but I could find no way of doing it that would not result in me having to kill any of the guards. My naturally curiosity was starting to get the better of me and I was itching for something…anything to do right now then just eating, sleeping and being the source of distrust and suspicion among the Varden.

Still I was a little curious as to why it had taken Nasuada so long to request an audience with me. I was not sure if it was merely for the sake that she had been too busy prior to her accession to the Varden or if she was actually afraid of me and my intentions. I gave a tired sigh as I knew I was going to find out sooner or later.

When I was finished with my food, I made my way over to the library. As I was going, I made sure to tell Spyro what was going on and to also let him know that he didn't have to join me. I felt his acknowledgment in what I had told him but I sense no other further movements from him so I assumed that he wanted some more time to himself. I was curious as to why he wanted to spend time alone at the moment but decided that it was not something that I should worry about too much. After all Spyro was perfectly capable of taking care of himself without me worrying about him.

It took me a while but I was able to reach the library without any sort of problems. I noticed that the number of guards stationed in front of the door had increased a lot since Nasuada had taken her father's place. I waited as one of the guards went to let her know I was here and once I was given permission to enter, I did so.

I first noticed the subtle changes that were present in the library. I notice the pot of flowers that were growing and a few other minor things that gave made this place feel more like it had Nasuada's personality to it without encroaching on her father's memories. She was currently sitting down in the same chair that Ajihad use to sit in; her face was lost in front of a scroll. I wondered if I should say something to let her know I was here but I dismiss that as I figured that she already knew. I made my way over to one of the chairs in front of the desk and waited for her to speak.

The minutes started to drag on as I waited there in the chair. I tried to keep my frustration from showing on my face but I could feel my impatient attitude start to override all my methods for calming myself down. Needless to say I was not very good at keeping a cool head.

It was around the point when I was on the verge of just leaving the library that Nasuada finally noticed that I was here. She put down the piece of paper she was looking at and got up from her chair. I waited as she studied me in an effort to try and figure out what I was thinking about or maybe even my intentions. I waited for her to start the conversation that I knew was going to happen sooner or later. I guess it might have been a good idea to do it now rather than wait though I kind of wished that I didn't have to go through this conversation to begin with.

"I am glad that you were able to arrive so quickly Sora." She said in a rather bland tone. I wondered where the tone had come from but decided to wait and see where this went. I gave a mild shrug and replied "You did ask for me to come as soon as I was able to my lady." "I know that." She replied quickly enough for me to guess that she was not at all comfortable with my presence. I gave a tired sigh to myself as I come to the realization that everyone in the Varden was treating me the same way though I had no idea what I had done to cause this kind of hostility.

Nasuada started to pace back and forth. I could feel that her mind was under a lot of stress as of late. I had a feeling that mine would be too if I was thrust into the role of leading a resistance at a very young age. However, I have come to learn that it is not always that easy in life and sometimes you just have to deal with it. She stopped her pacing and said "Where are you from?" The question sounded innocent enough if it was ask to anyone that belonged in this world but to me it was like a red flag going off in my head. Although I now had the permission to meddle in the affairs of this world, I was also under strict orders not to let anyone know of my origins. You know the whole keeping the world order and all that. I gave a stern look and said "I come from a far away land." She looked at me with the same look and said "And your dragon…did he come from the same land?" "No he did not."

She appeared lost in thought for a moment before she replied "So this land where you are from…does it have a name? Are you able to contact them?" I tilted my head, a little confused as to the sudden interest and apparent change in attitude. Still, despite the rather innocent conversation she was trying to pull, I was able to see the wolf in sheep's clothing as I put it. I shook my head and said "They are too far for you to be able to contact by man, boat, horse, and dragon." She appeared let down by the fact and part of me wanted to let her in on the reason but I remembered all the reasons why I had chosen not to.

I got up from my seat and said "Will that be all?" She looked at me and I noticed the small fire of determination that was burning. I knew at that moment that the Varden were in capable hands. She informed me that was all she had wanted to ask at the moment and informed me that she might be asking for my presence to discuses other topics she had in mind. I gave a small shrug and told her that I understood. I was not really fazed by the idea that I was going to be interrogated soon but rather looked at it with a sense of annoyance. I really did not have a lot of free time on my hands at the moment and the thought of having to sit in a chair while I had to wait for Nasuada to gather her thoughts because she was nervous in my presence for some unknown reason was a bitter thought.

I stepped out of the library and made my way back to my room I was assigned, I thought to myself "I wonder if Spyro had an interesting day."

**Not really much to say here so I guess just the usual then.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**I first want to apologize that the last few chapters have not been up to the standard that I would have liked. I have just been kind of scatterbrained about trying to figure out ways to extend the story to make it feel like the actual book. I hope you all understand and I hope that this chapter will restore your fate in me to do a better job than the original.**

Split Paths

"Today was the day." I thought to myself as I waited at the spot where I knew Eragon was going to meet up with Arya and Orik to head out to the location of the elves. I was tempted to join them but I had decided that it would be better to have at least one Rider and dragon with the Varden as they made their way towards Surda to begin preparing for the invasion. It was also not that hard to figure out what was going on as ever since my first meeting with Nasuada, she has started to trust me a bit after learning that I was in fact here to help them and was not any kind of spy or that I was planning on betraying them in the near future. I still spend countless hours wondering why no matter how hard I tired, no one seemed to think of me as a friend. It was both frustrating and confusing.

I was snapped out of my musing when I sense the presence of Eragon and Saphira approaching. I looked over and watched as they made their way towards me. I had a feeling that they also sensed I was here and judging from the look on Eragon's face made me think that coming here to see him off may be a bad idea.

I gave a tired sigh and shuffled the ground with my feet a bit. For the first time in a while, I was now at a loss of words. I wanted to know why Eragon seemed so hostile towards me but at the same time I was actually afraid of what I was going to find out. I knew that my actions in the past were not the most desirable choices I could have made or even the right ones. I was a man of action, not of words and I found that I got stuff done and arguments settled with a little help from 'aggressive negotiations'. I tried to talk to Spyro about it but I was surprise to find that he was blocking me out of his mind. I notice that he was keeping a close eye of Saphira, as if he was weary of what she might try to pull.

The Rider and dragon stopped in front of us and we continued the awkward silence. I was trying to come up with some topic to get a conversation going but my mind was drawing blanks. I shrugged my shoulders and decided that the best course of action might be a direct one. I looked over at Eragon and asked "Why do you dislike me so much Eragon?" I was a little surprised to see him shocked by my rather forward approached and for a moment lost the momentum. He looked at me like I was crazy or something which only served to future my confusion. He replied "I don't hate you Sora." I couldn't help myself but raise one of my eyebrows and replied "Well that's strange cause it looks like to me that you would do anything to put a dagger between my ribs."

It was then that Orik started to make their approach and I decided to end the conversation so I replied "We'll talk about this later." Eragon nodded his head and went to join Orik. I stayed back and watch as Eragon was handed back his armor minus his helm. I was curious as to why that was but in order to not give Eragon or Orik another reason for disliking me, I held it in check and decided that if it was important enough for Eragon to tell me; he would tell me. I was able to see Orik pull out a ruby about the size of a hand and give it to Eragon and then start to speak in a mixture of Dwarfish and the human language. No doubt it was some kind of ritual and it had something to do with that ruby. When it was over, Orik seem to be a lot happier than before and went over a few feet so he could sit down and sharpen his axe. Eragon turned to look at me and I saw that his helm now bear the crest of Orik clan. At first, I was a little lost by it and finally got the nerve to ask Eragon about it. He merely replied that he was now a member of Orik's clan and therefore was considered a dwarf in all but blood. I thought about it for a moment before saying "It was an interesting move on Hrothgar part and although it may prove to be a problem later; I feel that you made the right choice on this matter Eragon." I looked at him and saw the small smile forming on his mouth and I couldn't help myself before adding "Who knows, in a few years you might be as good as Brom in getting things done."

I gave a small chuckle before I made my way back to Spyro. I reached into the saddlebag that he was wearing and pulled out a medium size scroll. I made sure that it was seal and I took a quick glance to see if Orik was paying any attention at the moment. He was not and I decided that it was the perfect time to give this to Eragon. Besides, I wasn't going to be given another chance to give it to him. I went back over to Eragon and I said "Eragon…can I ask a favor from you?" He nodded his head and I showed him the scroll and said "When you reach the capitol of the elves, you will meet an elf named Oromis. Don't ask me how I know this, just trust me on this. Now when you meet him, give him this scroll. It is very important and I know I can trust you to keep it safe and not lose or open it." Eragon was a little surprise about how much trust I was placing on him and I could see the determination in his eyes which assured me that it was a good idea. It was then that I was able to sense the approach of the others and I replied "Well Eragon, this is where we part ways for now."

He looked at me with surprise and asked "Aren't you going to the elf capitol?" I slowly shook my head and said "There is no real reason for me to go there. Besides, I think it is a good idea to have at least one Rider here in the Varden don't you think?" Eragon was about to say something else but, as I noticed before, he was quicker on the upkeep then most other males of this world and was able to see the wisdom in my idea. He closed his mouth for a moment before asking "Can you keep Nasuada safe till I complete my training?" I placed my right hand on his shoulder and said, in the language of power and binding "On my honor as a Rider."

Eragon nodded his head in thanks and made his way over to where Arya, Brom, Murtagh, Nasuada, and her second in command were standing. I held back a bit to allow them their moment of peace. Even though I was allow to meddle in the affairs of this world, I still took heart on the fact that if they needed my advice, they can come ask for it but other than that, they are allow to engage in their own conversations. I looked over at Spyro who had been keeping a cautious eye on Saphira. I then said mentally "Hay Spyro, you okay?" He nodded his head but made refuse to say anything else. I was tempted to pry for more details but I decided to wait until later.

We would have plenty of time to talk about it when we got started on the invasion.

**Another short one I know and I do apologize for it. Semester is almost over with so I might be able to get some more chapters done.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	9. Chapter 9

**After a long hiatus, I give you chapter nine. I appreciate you all for being patient with me and understanding that I just don't seem to have as much free time as I use to.**

Road to Surda Part 1

I stood there watching as the Varden began to divide themselves up into several groups. Each group was led by a dwarf who would guide then down a predetermined set of tunnels. We would then meet at a spot to reorganize ourselves before making the final track towards the capital of Surda. Each of the groups was assigned a magician to assist with any sort of problems that may require the use of the arcane arts. Trianna, who is now the leader of Du Vrangr Gata, had done her best to make sure that each of the groups had an magician but sadly enough there were not enough magicians for each group to have so some them ended up having to pull double duty and had to make a return trip to pick up the next group. It was going to be slow and tedious work but it was the only way to make sure everyone was going to get there safely.

Spyro was not with me at the time because I had asked him before hand to go to the rendezvous spot and made sure there weren't any enemies around. I was still waiting for his mental reply and as the minutes dragged on I grew more and more agitated. It wasn't that I was worried about Spyro safety, but rather it was more with the fact that with the idea of adventuring and excitement so close at hand it was just making me feel more anticipate to about the future.

It was then that I heard the sound of hoof beats behind me. Normally I would've been able to sense them much earlier but with my concentration being so focused on maintaining the mental link me and Spyro shared it had distracting me from keeping my awareness in a full 360° radius. It was one the few Rider abilities I had yet to be able to fully master. I turned my head around and I saw that it was Nasuada sitting on her battle horse. I gave a small bow and said "is there something you need form me my lady?" She didn't meet my eyes at the moment but rather was looking around the area as if trying to find someone. After she did that for a few seconds, she returned her gaze back on to me and asked "where is your dragon Spyro?" I motioned my hand towards the tunnels that we will be using and replied "he's making sure that the rendezvous spot is secure." Nasuada nodded her head in satisfaction before asking "so why aren't you with him then?" I gave a small shrug before replying "he's a big boy and can take care of himself. Besides, I figured I might be more useful here helping everyone get everything that they need in preparation for the journey." "That's a sound idea…" She said before trailing off apparently lost in her thoughts. I was somewhat tempted to see what it was that was troubling her at the time but reframed from doing so in order to maintain her privacy. So instead I asked her "is everything all right?"

She gave a gasp of surprise before replying "I…I just can't seem to shake this bad feeling I got." I nodded my head in understanding before saying "same with me. It's like there's a predator out there watching us but I am unable to located it or even identify it." "So what you think we should do?" Nasuada asked me. I looked away from her for a moment and stared off into the distance as I tried to come up with a way to alleviate or at least reduce our worry about this expedition. It took a good few minutes before I looked back at her and said "if this feeling we have turns out to be a trap set for us, which I am about 90% sure it is, then I think the best solution might be to try outmaneuvering them."

"How do you suppose we do that?" She asked me and I couldn't resist the small smile was forming on my face which was born of the possibility of a bit of action today. I replied "the plan was to have groups that were mostly made up of civilians and noncombatants go through the tunnels first so they could be able to set up a rest area for the rest of the Varden come through. What I propose we do is send three or four groups consisting of nothing but our warriors over to the tunnel exit. That way if there is a trap and they decide to trigger it, they will be faced up against eighty or so men rather than a few guards and the noncombatants."

Nasuada nodded her head in agreement before saying "It will take some time to assemble enough men." I mentally slapped myself for not realizing that predicament and tried to figure out a way to overcome it. The answer came to me almost at an instant and I quickly asked her "How long will it take to gather five of your best men?"

_Later in the day, near the rendezvous point_

Despite the adrenaline that was flowing through my body, I tried to maintain the appearance of being calm and collected. I was doing so to try and keep the men that were serving under me at least somewhat relaxed through when I had a faint feeling that they would finally relaxed when the rest of the Varden forces had arrived.

The plan was simple in nature but also very dangerous. We were going to scout out the meeting spot and see if there are any signs of an ambush. Best case scenario, we find nothing and all my worries would have been for nothing. Worst case though is that we find ourselves ambushed in which case we have to hold out long enough for the rest of the Varden to get here.

The exit to the cave was in view and I was able to see that it opened to a clearing that traveled for a few meters before coming to a small forest. It was because of the clearing that gave Nasuada the reason for choosing this spot for the meeting point because it would be very hard for an army to mobilize without them knowing and from all accounts it appeared to be true.

But I still had my gut feeling that something did not appear to be right with this situation.

I turned to face the captain of the squad and said "Wait here, I'm going to check out the area. If I run into any trouble and should worse come to worse, I need you and your men to return to Nasuada and inform her that the meeting area is compromised and that she should instead go towards the secondary spot." I saw that he was a little confused by this but I had no time to wait for him to understand so I added in a more forceful voice "Do you understand captain?" My voice was loud enough to awaken the usual feeling of orders being yelled at them that every solider feels. It caused the captain to stand in attention and reply "Yes sir!" I nodded my head in satisfaction and started to make my way out into the clearing.

I started to slowly creped along the pathway, doing my best to limit the amount of noise that I was creating which might echo into the forest. I had managed to reach the cave entrance without any sort of response from the forest which wither meant that there was nobody there…or they were well trained enough to not make any kind of noise. I tried to brush that thought away as I was reminded that I was in fact in a world where the main types of weapons were swords, axes, shields and armor and all of them have a tendency to make some kind of noise no matter how quiet it was. Still, the strange feeling in my stomach did not go away.

I shook my head and said to myself "I must be nervous." "I thought you were never nervous?" Spyro suddenly replied in my head which almost caused me to drop the gun I was carrying, an M4A1 with Red Dot sight and Grenade Launcher attachment. I quickly said in an annoyed tone "Oh…and I suppose you are perfectly calm and content right now sitting there on your perch?" I sense Spyro pondering for a moment before replying "You know what…I am." I could also feel the small grin forming on his face. Trying to bite back the strain of rather angry thought, I asked "Does that mean you are in position now?" Spyro must have sense the time for joking was over because I felt his body stiffen up and he replied "I have managed to dig out an overlook with my Earth element on the mountain and I have a good sight over the meeting spot." He paused for a moment before saying "I still don't see or smell anything out of the ordinary though. Are you sure you have a bad feeling about this?"

I replied in an instant "Yeah man. I know it sounds strange but I can't help shaking the feeling that this is some kind of trap. Maybe I'm being too cautious." Spyro gave a small chuckle and replied "I don't you will ever be 'too cautious' Sora." I gave a small growl of anger and replied "Oh just go eat some fireweed or something." I took a deep breath before saying "Alright, I'm coming out of the cave now. Keep an eye on me and the tree line." I felt Spyro's acknowledgment and felt my hand almost subconsciously slipping down to flip off the safety of my rifle. I took another deep breath to calm myself down and moved my hand away from it.

"Easy Sora…" I said to myself "No need to get too tense now." I took one more breath before bringing my rifle up to my shoulder pointing it at the forest and started to make my way out of the cave. I felt my body tensing and relaxing with each breath of my lungs and I was even able to hear my own heartbeat. My eyes were constantly searching the forest line; looking for something, anything that didn't seem to belong. It was then that I noticed the lack of noise around. The forest sounded dead as I was unable to hear the birds chirping or the sound of insects buzzing around. It was as if the whole world was holding its breath waiting what was going to happen next.

It was a few minutes before my mind realized how far I had gotten from the cave. I looked around and saw that I was now about halfway between the cave entrance and the tree line and still nothing had ambush or attacked me. I felt my entire body relaxing and I said to Spyro "Well man…I guess there was…"

_Sissssss Crack_

Pain shot up in my arm and I let out a scream of agony. Acting only on reflexes alone, I created a wall of earth tall enough for me to crouch under. In my mind, I could feel Spyro recoiling from the pain that was felt through our mental connection and I could also feel the energy coming from him to me in an effort to prevent me from blacking out. My first thought was what just happened but all it took was one look at my left arm to see what had happened.

I could see the small hole left by the shot of a sniper rifle located almost right on my shoulder bones. A quick check on the back made me realize that the bullet had traveled clean through which to me was a lucky break. It was then that the worm of fear started to course through me as I tried to move my arm but was unable to feel anything. I knew I had to hurry before I lost my arm altogether.

Reaching with my right hand, I grabbed a high potion from one of my pockets and drank it. The effects were almost instant as I felt my heart beat slowing down and the hole in my arm getting a little bit smaller. I then reached for my field dressing and managed to cut out a strip of cloth that I used to wrap up my arm with. It was then that I felt the potion's effects wearing off and I had no choice but to use another one in order to keep the pain numbed until I was able to deal with the sniper. I shouldn't be too hard since I had an idea where he was at and…

"Sora!" Spyro yelled in my head. "What?" I replied in a rather heated voice that I really didn't mean to but given the circumstances I was sure Spyro understood. Spyro then replied "I can see two men exiting the forest." "Let me see." I replied almost at an instant. I wanted to know what I was dealing with. I felt my mind being tugged towards Spyro and it was not long before I was able to see what he was seeing. Spyro moved his head to look at the tree line and I saw the two men in clear day light.

The moment I saw them, I lost all feeling in my stomach and could feel a sense of dread and horror in my heart. Memories long since repressed were now servicing, I was able to hear the screams of the dying and the silence of the dead and the only thing I was thinking of was "Not them…oh please god not them."

**Who or what could it be that could cause Sora to act this way. Will Sora be able to heal up his arm let alone survive this battle against these unknown warriors? Find out in the next chapter of Spyro and Sora's Cycle II. BTW, first chapter of the New Year so Happy 2012 and all that good stuff.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten which I hope you all enjoy.**

Rode to Surda Part 2

For the first time in a long time, I felt my mind completely shut down. My hands were gripping my rifle and I could feel them shaking in fear. My brain tried to send responses to my body but I had become paralyzed with fear. My breathing started to increase in tempo and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my own chest. I was vaguely aware of Spyro trying to call out to me but my fear seemed to be blocking him from my mind. The memories of what happen in that world were returning despite my efforts to keep them suppressed. I was on the verge of growing insane.

"SORA!" Spyro shouted in my head, forcing me out of my train of thought and coming to the realization that I was actually afraid of these guys when in all respect they are not that much different then every other type of enemy I have faced. Still…the fact that they could still frighten me was a testament to their particular abilities.

Ignoring the pain coming from my arm, I reached out and removed the clip from my M4A1 and made it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my scroll that contained all of my ammo I had stored there and went straight for the rifle ammo. Ignoring the fresh clip, I instead moved my hand over a sub division of the rifle ammo and summoned the new clip. What was different about these bullets were that each one was glowing in a soft white light.

I quickly loaded the clip into the rifle, loaded a new bullet and switch off the safety in an almost fluid like motion. Only then did I ask Spyro "Hay man, do you happen to see the guy that is closest to you?" "No problem." Spyro replied and I was about to return to what I needed to get done when I remembered an important detail. I quickly said "Wait Spyro!" I felt a slight twitch of annoyance through the mental link, but it past quickly before Spyro replied in an annoyed tone "what now?" Ignoring that for now, I quickly said "you're only going to get one shot at this. These guys are very accurate." Spyro then asked in a slight concern "how accurate are we talking about?" To which I replied in a rather grim tone of voice "there able to hit a nickel sitting on top of an apple stem without damaging the apple from 200 yards away with an AK-47." I was now able to clearly sense the worm of the fear coming from Spyro as he said "that's pretty good." "I know…" I replied back, my thoughts going back to that hotel all those years ago and how Riku and I almost lost our lives on several occasion storming it. However, I had to push those thoughts aside and focus on the matter at hand.

They were now less than two feet away and I was able to hear the soft crush of grass caused by their walking. What was probably the most freighting, though I had gotten use to it by now, was the fact that no matter how hard I strained my ears, I was unable to hear them breathing. All that was audible was that march and the jingle of their equipment. I quickly calculated how long it would be before they moved around the barrier. Once that was figured out, I put all of my energy into imaging the shot. I knew that it was going to have to be instinctive as I started to imagine my body moving on its own. In my mind, I could see the enemy appear in the spot where he should be and I imagine myself lining up the shot before firing. I repeated the action again and again so that my muscles would react with the support of weeks of constant practice and experience.

It was then that I sense both of them passing the barricade and I knew that it was time to end this conflict. I quickly dropped into a prone position while at the same time swinging my body around so that I ended up facing the enemy on my right. I saw him with my eyes and the moment the gun was lined up, I pulled on the trigger and fired three shots at him. The first one grazed his right shoulder while the second one hit his arm. The third bullet slammed into his neck with enough force that he started to fall on his back. Not missing a beat, I rolled around so I was facing the left. I could feel the stinging pain coming from my arm but I pushed it out of my mind and ready my gun to take out the second enemy. Turns out I didn't need to because I saw him already falling to the ground with an ice spike skewered into his head. Before the pain of my arm causes me to pass out, I rolled myself again so I was facing the ground and started to pick myself up.

While I was getting up, I heard the flapping of wings that signaled the approach of Spyro. I ignored him for a moment and went over to the solider that I had shot. I looked at his vest and saw the same symbol that all of them wear which only confirms my fears. It was then that I heard the sound of armor jangling and I looked over at the cave to see the rest of the men under my command racing out of the tunnel. Watching them come over towards me made me realize what kind of disaster would have happen had this trap been sprung on the Varden. Those two 'men' could have easily wiped out a good third of actual fighting force given the amount of ammo that they had. The captain came up to me and asks "Sir, are you alright?" "No, I have a bullet wound on my arm and nearly ended up dead" I thought to myself before saying "Yeah…I'll be fine." I thought for a moment before saying "Gather your men together and head back to the Varden. Let Nasuada know that the way is clear. I'll stay back here with Spyro and keep the area secure." The captain gave a salute and replied "Yes Sir" before returning his attention back to his men. I watched them get themselves organized for a few minutes before returning my attention back to another matter I had to deal with.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a metal cylinder that was about the size of my hand. Before activating it, I asked Spyro "Could you make sure I have some privacy?" Spyro didn't reply but rather came up next to me and wrapped his body around me forming a make-shift screen to keep the others eyes off of me. Once I was sure that no one was watching, I activated the metal cylinder and said "Disney Castle."

The device flickered for a moment before lighting up a hologram of a male about one year older than me. I gave a small smile and said "Hay Riku, what's going on." The hologram gave a small shrug and replied through a bit of mild static "About the same as always Sora. How is Alagaesia treating you?" I gave a small smile and replied "Pretty good considering I just got shot." I then returned my face to a more serious look and replied "Listen Riku, We have a big problem on our hands." Riku must not have realized the situation because he replied "Well…I will give you the fact that Pete is in fact big but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle Sora." I shook my head in disagreement and replied "Riku…I just encounter and fought two Heartless Commandos."

If we were face to face, I am sure that the color from Riku's face would have paled. I could tell that he was in shock because he next said "But…but that's impossible…there…there is no way Pete was able to create Heartless Commandos. The only one who could…was…was"

I shook my head in solemn agreement and said "Tell the King that she is back. Tell him…Maleficent is back."

**More cliffhangers for you all to hate me with. Will Sora be able to handle both Pete AND Maleficent at once in addition to the dark king? Or will this be Sora's last adventure? Find out whenever I get motivated to write the next chapter of Spyro and Sora's Cycle Part II.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter eleven for you all to enjoy…I hope.**

Road to Surda Part 3 (Aftermath)

"This is taking too long" I said to myself as I watch what appeared to be the last fourth of the Varden exiting the tunnel. I was currently standing somewhat off to the side so that I was out of the way. I would have wanted to help but I was unsure as to how the Varden actually felt about Spyro and I and I rather keep a low profile. Besides, Eragon was going to become the rallying symbol for them; I was just going to take care of any kind of obstacles that may impede the way.

It was all part of the big plan I had in terms of dealing with this world. The main objective was of course to prevent the darkness from swallowing this land but past experiences have shown me that there this world, like the ones before it, worked a lot different then past worlds and that plan had to be changed to meet with these new conditions. Normally, I would have been more than happy to take care of the mad king by myself, maybe with the help of Spyro; but now I had to act with a bit more restraint and care. In fact, were I still following the standard guidelines, I wouldn't have even let the Varden know about Spyro or about my other abilities and I would have adopted a more passive stance. However, since the incident at the cathedral, the Meddling Clause was in effect. The Clause basically states that I'm allowed to affect how the flow of events happens in this world as long as these events have relevance with the Heartless. Every action I have taken was based around that Clause…but there is still some red tape that I have to go through in order for me to be fully active in this world or even to call in back-up.

I gave a small twitch as I felt a shot of pain from my shoulder, breaking my train of thought. The wound had been properly mended at this point and I was confident that it would be able to fully heal by the time we got to our destination. Spyro, who was at this point, was lying down behind me watching the Varden leaders organizing them for the march as well, asked me "Are you okay?" I nodded to him and replied through our mental connection "I'll manage…it's not the worst thing I've had to deal with."

It was then that I notice Jörmundur was approaching me on his horse. I could sense the slight but growing fear coming from the horse as it was nearing Spyro; a fear born from the dragons of the past. When it got to the point that the horse would refuse to come any closer, I decided to take the initiative and I started to approach him with Spyro staying where he was at. Once I got within an easy speaking distance, I asked "Hello their Commander; is there something I can do for you?" He looked at me with a stern expression but I could see a slight hint of respect in his eyes which improved my mood a bit.

He gestured to the rest of the Varden and said "We should be leaving in a few minutes. Lady Nasuada is hoping to get a few miles in before night falls." I thought about it for a moment before asking "Why not continues on through the night?" Jörmundur shook his head after I had finished asking and replied "These woods can become very hard to navigate at night and Lady Nasuada doesn't want to lose anyone in the forest." I nodded my head in understanding and added "It would also make a good hiding spot for a large party like us to be able to hide in." He nodded his head in agreement and I continue "So was there something that she needed me to do?"

Jörmundur shook his head and replied "Not at the moment although if you wanted to, I would feel much better if you and Spyro would go on ahead and scout out the area for us. Try to find a clearing nearby that we could use." I nodded my head in understanding and made my way back to Spyro. He looked up at me when I approached and said "This is the first time in a while that I've seen you taking orders from someone else." I gave a minor shrug and replied "I trust him…and besides it might improve our standing with the Varden if they see us being more cooperative."

I then got onto Spyro's back and we flew off in search of the clearing. While looking around, my thoughts trailed back onto Eragon and I started to wonder what he was doing at this moment and if he had reached the elves capitol yet.

**Really sorry for the long hiatus with this chapter but I've been dealing with a lack of motivation and some writer's block.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


End file.
